Cheap Red Wine
by Shikata ga nai
Summary: Mimato songfic. Mimi's happy to take her relationship with Matt slowly, and he says he understands. But when alcohol and a great time give things a nudge, will Mimi ever be able to forgive Matt--or herself--for their early honeymoon?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or the song _Cheap Red Wine_ by Steve Fox. 

__

Note: Italics denote thinking or emphasis, one * between sections denotes a change in the point of view. Pretty straightforward.

~*~ 

Cheap Red Wine

"MIMI!"

Mimi recognized the voice immediately and waited for Sora to catch up to her before moving on to the next store.

"Hey, Sora, what's up?"

"Not much. Doing a little shopping?" Sora wore a devilish grin as she acknowledged the shopping bags bulging at Mimi's sides.

Mimi just laughed. "I needed a new outfit for my dinner date with Yamato tonight and I saw some great sales."

Sora took some of the bags from her to carry. "And have you bought the actual outfit you came for yet?"

"No," she admitted sheepishly. "Let's try this store next."

Mimi was in the change room trying on clothes when Sora decided to spring her news. She whispered through the door. "Mimi?"

"Yuh-huh."

Sora looked apprehensively around her before she continued. "I have something to tell you."

The Digidestined of Sincerity came out of the change room wearing a long, shimmering pink dress. "What's that, honey?" She checked herself out in the mirror, but stopped when she saw the look on Sora's face. "What's the matter?" She was instantly worried.

Sora took a deep breath and looked quickly around again before she answered. "IsleptwithTaichilastnight."

"What?"

"I-I slept with Taichi."

Mimi felt her insides turn to mush. "And…?"

Sora just smiled, her cheeks turning pink to match her friend's dress.

Mimi was infinitely relieved. She gave Sora a big hug, studying her face as she released her.

"So…" She twirled around. "How about _this_ dress?"

***

They didn't talk about it any more until they left the mall. They got into Mimi's rose pink convertible with all of the shopping bags piled in the trunk.

At first the warm sunshine and the wind rippling through the girls' hair as they drove was enough to keep them quiet, but eventually the conversation started again.

"Have you ever done anything with Yamato?"

Mimi shook her head. "I'm not ready for that yet. I want it to be special, maybe even if we get married. He understands that, though, and he's cool about it."

"How long have you two been together?" Sora tucked her hair behind her ear.

Mimi thought for a moment. "A year now. But it's more like five if you count the off-and-on since we met."

Sora shook her head. "You two must hold the world record for breakups."

"I might be able to count them all on my fingers, but I need those to hold the steering wheel." Mimi giggled. 

They pulled up in front of Sora's house. "Well, have fun on your date, Mimi. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Mimi waved and pulled away. She had to go home and get ready.

***

"Hi, Yama." Mimi greeted her boyfriend. _My god, he looks hot,_ she thought as she took in his tuxedo.

"Hey Mimi. Are you ready to go?" The smile on his face indicated that he thought her dress looked good, too.

They got into his car and drove off to the restaurant.

Dinner was good. It was a very classy restaurant and the food was excellent. All in all it was very romantic.

"Here's a toast to a year together and hopefully many more." Yamato raised his wineglass.

"That sounds good." Mimi clinked her glass lightly against his and drank. The wine was cool and fruity and it slid down her throat feeling like heaven. 

By the time they left the restaurant she felt a little light-headed. _It's just because I'm having a good time, _she thought dismissively. _This is the best date I've ever been on._

Yamato checked his watch. "It's still early. How about a drink or something?" 

She looked up into his azure eyes, drowning in their depths. Anything to make this last a little longer. "I'd love to."

They went to a club that Yamato's band played at a lot and sat down at a table. He ordered a rye and Coke and she had a caesar. 

"This group is really good," Mimi commented. 

"Yeah, they are. Want to dance?"

So they danced and drank the night away. Mimi had a great time, though the light-headed feeling got more and more prominent as the evening wore on. 

***

Mimi woke up the next morning in a bit of a haze. Her mouth felt dry and cottony. _Water…_ She thought as she sat up. She looked around her. Instead of the pink walls of her own bedroom, she saw a light tan colour. The furniture was foreign-looking, too.

__

Where the hell am I? She looked down and finally noticed the tanned figure lying next to her. He was sleeping on his stomach; most of his muscular back could be seen above the sheets. His blond hair was messy from sleep.

Mimi went pale. She scrambled out of bed as quietly as she could and got dressed hurriedly. Within five minutes she was out the door, stopping only briefly to watch Yamato sleeping before she left.

"Taxi!" She caught a ride back to her house. Her head was pounding by now. She sat in the backseat staring dully out the window at the buildings and billboards flashing by the car. _What have I done?_

Those five short years to you and me   
Were like one wild weekend down in New Orleans   
Falling that far don't follow no rules   
It can burn like fire or go down smooth   
Now what's left of you and me   
Is like a broken bottle on Bourbon Street

It's the morning after the night before   
If I could have thrown my hat I would have missed the floor   
I wonder if you wonder what kind of love you left behind   
Was it fine champagne or cheap red wine?

***

Somebody was knocking on the door. Mimi got slowly up off the couch and went to answer it.

"Hi, Sora." 

"Hey Mimi." The two friends sat at Mimi's kitchen table. "So how was your date with Yamato?"

Mimi looked at Sora blearily. "Don't ever drink."

She got a puzzled look in return. She sighed and told Sora the story of her date.

Sora frowned. "Well. Why do you feel so bad about it?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"You love him, don't you? It's not like you just met him and had a one night stand or anything."

"But that's not how it was supposed to be."

Sora sighed. "Mimi, hardly anything ever works out the way it's supposed to be. That's life. It was an accident. You two can still bounce back from it."

"No. I'm mad because he knew how I felt and he let it happen anyway. You don't love someone and then let them get drunk and go do something you know that they'll regret."

"Maybe he didn't think you'd regret it. Or maybe he wasn't thinking clearly either. He does love you."

"He betrayed my trust. I'm done with him!" Mimi was blinking back tears, hoping Sora wouldn't notice.

Sora sighed in frustration. "Whatever, Mimi. I've got to get going, but I'll talk to you later." She got up and soon Mimi heard the door shut.

She sighed and went to take a nap. In her dreams she saw piercing blue eyes staring at her. "Yama," she whispered in her sleep.

***

The next night Mimi sat watching a black-and-white TV movie in her living room. A box of tissues sat next to her, half empty. Yamato had called her three times since the other night, but she hadn't answered the phone. She blew her nose loudly. _This is such a sad movie, why am I watching it?_

It was just at the end, where the couple was about to profess their never-ending love for each other, while Mimi bawled her eyes out, when she heard knocking on the door again. She thought for a moment it might be Yamato and decided not to answer it, but soon she heard Sora's voice.

"Open the door, Mimi, I know you're in there!"

Mimi switched off the TV and hurriedly scooped up balls of tissues from the floor on her way to answer the door. When she opened it Sora walked in and made a beeline for the kitchen table. Mimi followed curiously. What was she carrying?

When she got there, Sora had set up a balance scale and a large bag of jellybeans. 

Mimi smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks, but I don't really need comfort food."

"It's not comfort food. Sit down."

Mimi sat. "What's it for then?"

"We're going to play a game. To see what your feelings really are. These jellybeans are now Yamato's pros and cons. When we're done we'll weigh it and you can make up your mind."

Mimi raised her eyebrow. _She's lost it._ But she loved Sora like a sister, so she decided to humour her. "Okay," she picked up a green jellybean and tossed it into one side of the scale. "Con: he's untrustworthy."

Sora picked up a red jellybean. "What's a pro, now?"

Mimi took it and frowned. "He's really sweet. When he wants to be." She threw it in the other side of the scale.

Sora sighed. "I guess that counts."

"Con: he has a dead-end career in a crappy band." She dropped the bean in with a clunk.

"It's not _that _crappy." Sora popped a jellybean in her mouth.

Mimi glared at Sora. "Who's doing this, you or me?"

"Sorry…"

"Pro…" She trailed off, then sighed. "You can get lost in his eyes." Clunk.

"Con: You can get lost in his eyes."

Sora raised her eyebrow.

"It's distracting." Mimi snapped.

"Pro: He's really good looking."

"That's a double beaner." Sora dropped in two jellybeans.

"Con: He uses too much hair gel."

Then, "Con: He obviously can't control his raging hormones!"

And so she continued, until, between playing the game and eating them, the bag of jellybeans was nearly empty.

Sora sighed. "They're exactly even. Well, that was a waste of time. I'm sorry, Mimi."

Mimi's chin rested on one arm while she played absently with a jellybean. It was a deep royal blue colour. "That's okay Sora…" Then she sat up. "I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk. Go ahead and let yourself out. See you later." 

*

Mimi stood up from the table and flipped the jellybean high into the air. It came down and landed in the 'pro' part of the scale, which tipped down with a clunk. Sora looked sharply towards the kitchen door, but Mimi was gone.

***

Mimi walked aimlessly through the streets, not knowing or caring where she was going. A light rain started to fall. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she'd brought a coat. The bright lights of cars streaked by her, reflecting off of the puddles forming in the street. Soon it was pouring rain.

__

Cheap red wine don't cost you much   
Six bucks a gallon in a plastic jug   
Fine champagne will set you back   
'Cause it takes time to get sweet like that   
Wish I never saw the price tag   
On that bottle in our brown paper bag

It's the morning after the night before   
If I could have thrown my hat I would have missed the floor   
I wonder if you wonder what kind of love you left behind   
Was it fine champagne or cheap red wine?

She gazed around her and recognized the street she was on. She shivered again. It was so cold. She was soaked to the skin in her t-shirt and jeans. Her hair fell in dripping strands around her. She kept walking.

__

If your head hurts like mine does   
Then your heart will remember the way it was   
  
It's the morning after the night before   
If I could have thrown my hat I would have missed the floor   
I wonder if you wonder what kind of love you left behind   
Was it fine champagne or cheap red wine?

Finally she found herself standing in front of an apartment building. She looked up at it, its stories reaching towards the sky, then walked into the lobby. 

__

I've got no choice but to leave it all   
In the healing hands of time   
I wonder if you wonder what kind of love you left behind   
Was it fine champagne or cheap red wine? 

Mimi stood on the mat in front of his door, staring at the peephole. She reached a shaky hand towards the door and knocked, first softly, then louder. Her face was set.

He opened the door. "Mimi? Oh my god, you're soaked! Come in and dry off." 

She walked into his apartment and he wrapped a towel around her. He gave her some clothes of his to wear while hers went through the dryer, and she was soon sitting at his kitchen table, swamped in an old sweatshirt that was too big for her, sipping at a cup of coffee while he sat next to her, looking very concerned.

"What were you doing outside in this weather without a coat?" He demanded. 

__

Cheap red wine

Mimi looked at Yamato. His eyes were warm and loving, as always. She felt dizzy and light-headed again, and this time it had nothing to do with alcohol. She smiled at him. 

"I missed you, Yama."

__

It was Dom Perignon to me, baby…

"I missed you too, Mimi." Yamato smiled as he held her hand.

*******************************************************************************************

Author's Note: The End. Was that good or bad? Too fluffy? Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
